Fear of Falling
by Nariko-Aolani
Summary: She was just a normal girl, or so she thought. One run-in with a Sohma changes her life forever. He's after her and she can't seem to get away slowly shredding away everything precious till she has nothing. HaruOC
1. prologue

A/N: This chapter may be short since it's the first.

* * *

Fear of Falling

Prologue

* * *

The rain poured from the night sky with the compliments of thunder and lightning.

The needles of water stabbed her as she stood motionless in the freezing cold. Her eyes dark and wide with her face pale from shock. She was motionless as they took the stretcher with a body on it molded by the snow white blanket; crimson blood seeping through.

How could he do this? That was her last piece of family, the last she had left in Japan.

She couldn't find the will to move. Her legs frozen in place not obeying her orders to move.

_You are mine….._

That voice the one she wished she could never hear again, _his _voice.

_You belong to me….._

She mentally shook her head. No, she didn't belong to him. She wouldn't let those words get to her. Why? That was the question she wanted answered. Why did he go through such lengths to get to her?

* * *

Yuki gazed out of the wooden chipped window frame watching as the rain pattered on the window in a steady beat making trails along the glass and then new ones took its place.

His deep violet eyes were formed in slits staring down the night, and his rich silver hair reflected what little light was in the room. He almost looked as if he were giving the nothingness of the outside world pity; looking disappointed his eyes held a hint of sadness and he closed them walking away.

Downstairs Shigure also had a quiet time of thinking finding his green tea held in a clay cup interesting since his gaze never left it. He looked down, the rain fitting perfectly as he traced the rim of his cup with his pointer finger before sadly draining its contents.

* * *

Hatsuharu stood out on the porch also finding the rain interesting as he gazed up at it in his white trench coat. Why did he have the feeling something bad had just happened.

* * *

His smile was wide and wicked as if he just had a taste of satisfaction. His face was twisted into insanity loving what he knew was going on as he hung out his window letting his dark plum hair get caught by the blustering winds shielding part of his face but left his dark teal eyes plainly visible.

Rain attached itself to his face and clothes but he didn't stir. He let the cold drops roll off his pale skin as he watched the heavy rain he didn't even worry about his sickness because right now he was full of content and satisfaction. Nothing could change the fact that he was proud of his work.

"I told you, you are mine." He grinned madly into the night.

* * *

A/N: Well? This is my second attempt at fruits basket my first one wasn't…ye….hope you like! 


	2. Twisted

A/N: I don't personally like this one but it's a filler to get some things out of the way.

* * *

Fear of Falling

Chapter 1

* * *

Shigure was perched at his table, kneeing while flipping through the wrinkled newspaper. His cinnamon eyes shifted across the grey tinted papers and black ink as Tohru walked in from her room heading toward the kitchen.

Her cerulean eyes caught the bold front page headline that said 'search for missing girl called off'.

"That's sad." She quietly murmured almost not audible to human ears except shigure's keen hearing.

"What?" He looked from the paper and at her. Shigure followed her gaze to the front page as though he had already seen it. "Oh yes, the girl. Police say they still haven't found her. Poor thing she disappeared from Germany seven years ago. They brought the search over here since she has family over here but they still couldn't find her."

"Oh." Tohru's face fell her azure eyes filling with sorrow when she heard the report and kept walking into the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

She shuffled through the dishes and cabinets getting all the supplies necessary to make steamed rice, miso soup, and grilled omelet for the hungry men she lived with.

Minutes later she brought it out one dish at a time. The aroma of food cooking lured them in like a fish to a worm one by one. The three boys stooped down Kyo and Yuki who looked presentable for so early in the morning sat opposite of each other. Shigure with his head still buried in the paper shook it to wipe away the wrinkles.

"Says here that we have a good chance of rain." He stated never taking his coffee orbs from the paper.

* * *

Hatsuharu Sohma ruffled his double toned hair getting a little breeze on the parts it covered. It was hot and his school uniform didn't help one bit being as black as it could be. Sitting down at his desk he only wished the school's air conditioner hadn't broken.

Momiji came in not long after him.

"Guten Morgen!" He shouted and then looked uncertain when no one answered back. Hatsuharu kind of rolled his eyes.

"Not here Momiji." Hatsuharu established in a mono tone, but that didn't get the bouncy teen down instead he just hopped over to his seat by Haru. "So, Momiji did you feel that last night?" Haru asked. Momiji cocked his head to the side with his innocent questionable look on. "The pulling feeling. Almost like my animal instincts were acting up or something." He finished. Momiji still had no idea what he was talking about so Haru just blew it off telling him never mind.

When the warning bell rang Haru noticed an empty desk toward the front.

"Looks like your German speaking buddy isn't here Momiji." He concluded just as the male teacher entered the room drawing everyone's attention.

"Today in Biology we will examine the reproductive system." The teacher smiled wide and Haru's neck lost all strength letting his head flop against the desk. This was going to be a long day. He felt the heaviness of sleep fill his body and he dozed off already knowing as much as he needed to know about the female reproductive system.

_Her feet pounded against the slick concrete; her sneakers stayed in beat with her ragged breaths. _

_Flaxen hair was flat and smooth stuck against her head from the heavy rain water falling from her body like a waterfall. _

_Fear filled her body giving her the strength to carry on and not stop to rest even though her legs were burning beneath her. Her foot caught a puddle; losing her balance she fell to the ground._

_She looked behind her, her coffee eyes wide from fear._

"_GO AWAY!" She screamed with a shaky voice. _

Haru jolted awake he was still in his first class. Glancing at the clock he concluded that he was only asleep for 10 minutes.

That dream he had kind of weirded him out, but just shrugged it aside he didn't know the person.

"Miss Miyazaki and Mr. Yamamoto will miss a lot today." The teacher implied not really directing it to the class. The teens nudged each other and exchanged smirks and winks. They were going out and everyone knew exactly why they both missed on the same day.

"Omigod." Haru complained. " Today would have been a great day to skip." But then again he couldn't see Yuki if he skipped.

* * *

Hatsuharu walked off the school campus and hour behind everyone else. He was in a stage in between white and black because of his stupid teacher who didn't believe his hair was natural. He couldn't stand ignorant people and wondered how they ever became teachers.

Just as he was getting halfway to the Sohma estate the sky broke letting loose tons of water.

"Damn! Just my luck."

* * *

The same girl walked up to a house. The heavy water washed red liquid from the sidewalk blending so well she didn't even notice it, but there was a feeling in her gut blood or not that something was wrong.

Seeing the furnished wooden door cracked open made things even worse, and she pushed it open hearing the loud squeaking noise from the oil being washed away.

The sight that awaited her was nothing she would fancy. She flipped on a light switch. As soon as the light filled the room she instantly noticed scarlet hand prints with thick dark blood trailing from them.

Her eyes already wide scanned the room even further. Her burnt sienna orbs meet with a gruesome image. A bloody mess with a mangled lifeless corps in the middle. Guts spewed across the floor and his head no where in sight.

She turned and vomited with a few tear escaping her eyes burning her tired cheeks. She did the one thing that she knew how to do right now. Turn and run.

The rain stung her face on her way to escape it, escape it all. The liquid was tumbling so hard that visibility wasn't very good and everything around her was a blur. Her tears mixed with the rain droplets getting lost.

A black figure started coming closer but that didn't faze her, not even thinking her shoulder smacked into it, and she stumbled on her way to the wet pavement.

Her palms and knees stung like tiny needles stabbing her from the impact against the concrete.

The girl looked up taking in ebony and white hair, silver eyes. That was all she neede d to conclude who he was.

"Sohma," She murmured. "GO AWAY!" She screamed. The girl attempted to get back to her feet but was stopped by a sudden hacking cough, and Haru swore he saw blood but wasn't sure as it quickly washed away.

With dizziness overcoming her she stumbled back and took off before Haru could get a word in. He watched shocked as her figure disappeared into the fuzzy distance.

"Ama?" He questioned but threw that thought to the back of his head when a sudden crackling bolt of lightning struck. Jumping he turned back to his path only to be see the blurry surroundings. "Oh Shit." He said as he realized he couldn't see his path back to the Sohma estate, therefore he was lost.

* * *

Hatori walked into Akito's dark intimidating room only to find the weak man still by his window allowing the rain to enter. Hatori just shook his head knowing that Akito probably was already more ill than he usually is.

"She's vulnerable," He started arousing Hatori's full attention. "They'll bring her here any minute now." 'They' were something Hatori wasn't aware of.

"They who?" He asked as politely as possible. He heard Akito chuckle knowing he was up to something.

"They are simply Sohma's that live here." He answered never taking his gaze from the window as if he didn't want to miss a drop of rain. Hatori didn't question his actions and walked over to him giving Akito his usual check ups.

"Those who are part of this family live by my laws. Those who break them pay." Akito said just as Hatori lifted up his chin and flashed a tiny ray of light into his eye.

Before the check ups were completed the sound of distressfrom a girl echoed through the main house, a thud and then wheezing with a sickening cough. Hatori tried his best to ignore it ignore Akito'stwisted plots and ideasbecause it was true.

They all had to live under Akito's law.

* * *

A/N: Like I said I don't like this chapter but it's necessary. Reviews are welcomed flames are not. Though I am trying my best to calm my sudden anger...Flames don't help. 


End file.
